scorpiusfandomcom-20200213-history
Wednesday
"I am the soul...I am the darkness. Gloom and doom are two words alike...sadness...Death and sorrow means nothing to me...even though...I am...the scream..." '-''Wednesday, from Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return. Wednesday is a character that appears from the Supergirls series. She is the ninth child of Gurida, and is the third younger sibling out of the Gurida family. Unlike other members of her family, she is known for being the scariest child, being able to scare not only her siblings, but also her mother. Throughout the Supergirls series, Wednesday is most likely to lurk around in the dark, because of her grim, dark nature. In the first Supergirls, Wednesday, along with her younger brother Eric make their first actual appearance when the girls enter the fifth boss room in Gurida's Castle. She, like her other siblings, don't engage in a boss battle in the first game, and uses her's and Eric's monster to fight the girls. After Gurida's defeat in the first game, Wednesday and her siblings hid for two months in search for their mother. In Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return, Wednesday is the fourth boss the girls encounter. However, she fights alone, using her two Phantom Snake transformations to battle. When defeated, Wednesday disappears erratically, with only her pigtails visible. Physical Appearance Wednesday appears as a gloomy little girl wearing a white dress with black stripes, with her black pigtail hair positioned in an abnormal way, and black Mary Jane shoes. In her Phantom Snake wisp form, her body color is white and glows brightly. Her eyes are also fully black and cries blood. Apparently, her fiery curls are pointed the same way as her hair in her original form. In her Phantom Snake spirit form, her body color is black and emanates a purple aura from her body. Her eyes are fully yellow and have green mist coming from her eyes. Her pointy mane is made to look like her original form. Story Supergirls In the first Supergirls, Wednesday makes her first appearance along with her siblings when Yasmine and the girls reached Gurida's Castle. She is spotted on the top of the castle on the far left. She, like the others, are shadowed until later on in the game during the navigation of Gurida's Castle. When Yasmine and the girls defeated four of the children's boss challenges, Wednesday, along with Eric, will appear together in the fifth boss room, with their monsters Mademouselle and Togocherro to fight them. When the duo were defeated, Wednesday and Eric were greeted by their mother, who took matters into her own hands in order to defeat the girls. After Gurida's defeat and the fall of her castle, Wednesday and her siblings aren't seen until the end of the game. They worked their way underground for two months to avoid being spotted and find their mother. Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return In Supergirls 2: Gurida's Return, Wednesday and her other siblings visited Gurida inside her seal via Samantha's teleportation magic. When they leave her seal, they began wrecking Hotel Scorpius, creating bad weather, allowing Gurida to escape from her prison. The family then set forth on a new castle, along with victims for their mother to imprison. Wednesday is also known to be the fourth boss in the game. In her first appearance, Wednesday is seen outside Scream Mansion on the balcony. She actually spots the girls heading their way from Algid Pass. At first, she is seen into view, but when the lightning flashes, she disappears. When the girls enter the mansion, Wednesday uses her scary ghost inhabitants of the place to scare the girls away. At first it works, but Yasmine's spirit kept the group going. In the first part (4-1), Wednesday summons traps in order to kill the girls. Most of the traps included guillotines, trap doors, ghastly fires chasing them, and dangerous machines. The girls managed to navigate their way through the first part by simply avoiding the traps. In the second part (4-2), Wednesday uses ghosts and other oddly creatures (including Gravereapers) to attack the girls. Yasmine and the girls each possessed weaknesses that certain ghosts hate. For Yasmine, she can defeat demon ghosts, and for Emberette, Ice Ghosts and other ice creatures that inhabit the mansion can be defeated by her fire attacks. The same thing happens in the fourth part (4-4), only with some bigger ghosts in parts of the level. In the third part (4-3), Wednesday possesses inanimate objects to hit the girls with. She uses chairs, glasses, spears, etc. to chase the girls out. In this level, Wednesday herself is seen lurking through the halls. She is also seen lurking in the next level (4-4) doing the same thing, only her appearance is ghostly and stands at the end of each door. In the fifth part (4-5), Wednesday introduces herself to the girls in the beginning of the level before she disappears from view. While the girls are navigating the hallway, Wednesday uses all of her tricks from before to damage them, all while she follows them eerily up the walls and through the hallway. At the last part of the level, she has scary projections of her face that pop out of the walls in order to frighten the girls. When entering the door that leads to the boss level, Yasmine and the girls must step inside the ghastly part of the room, which brings Wednesday herself down from the ceiling, starting the boss fight. After Wednesday is defeated, she erratically disappears, only with her pigtails being visible before teleporting. Wednesday appears again later at Gurida's Castle as a boss again, along with the other siblings. This also makes the girls' second encounter with her. After completing the challenges in Wednesday's hall, they went to her room, where she is seen standing on the ceiling, turning her head at a full 180° at them. She leaps at them with her fangs, beginning the battle. After she is defeated again, she disappears again the same way as before, only to be seen later with her mother and her other siblings when she is freed from her prison again due to Fire's clumsiness in the end. Wednesday can also be fought again at the same stage after clearing the game, but she is more difficult than before. Trivia * Wednesday is actually named after the Addams' Family character, Wednesday Addams. * Unlike the other siblings, Wednesday is the only one who seems to be the creepiest, despite her age. She is also said to frighten her oldest sister Samantha and her mother. * In Supergirls 2, Wednesday's death is caused by Syrica, in which after the rematch, a figurine is seen behind her in a scene, readying her claws. She also does this with the other siblings. * In Supergirls 5, Wednesday is somewhat mentioned by Emberette, who she describes her as a "creepypasta girl" in on of the girls conversations.